white_house_downfandomcom-20200223-history
Brügger
'' The Brügger & Thomet APC9'' is a submachine gun from Switzerland. It has been produced from 2011 to present, and it's not to be confused with the similar Heckler & Koch UMP. It was used in White House Down. Description The APC9 (meaning Advanced Police Carbine) is a selective-fire 9×19mm Parabellum caliber machine pistol. It uses 15, 20, 25, and 30 round transparent polymer detachable box magazines. It has three safeties; ambidextrous safety/fire mode selector switch button (manual safety), trigger safety and drop safety. The entire reason for the APC is that the world still demands a state-of-the-art 9mm police carbine or submachine gun. A weapon that is larger than a PDW yet smaller than a 5.56mm rifle. B&T has been producing a PDW called the MP9 for some years now and has gained great experience and had much customer feedback about this subject. Contrary to much modern thought the 9mm cartridge is far from obsolete either in a handgun, submachine gun or carbine. Other competitive products in this category are either of an old design using stampings and metal machining which results in a heavy and expensive weapon. Others are designed around an envelope that is in fact the same size as an assault rifle; while other products were originally produced for larger calibres that resulted in a SMG that is as large dimensionally as a 5.56 rifle. The APC fits into a special niche that other manufacturers have not been willing to go for many years. B&T has not forgotten the art of the submachine gun. B&T set out from the beginning to create a high quality, modern, price competitive sub machine gun in the 9mm calibre with the potential for other calibers. It needed to have full modularity and flexibility to accept all types of 9mm ammunition from monobloc, hollow points, frangible, subsonic and even very lightweight bullets that are still found in Europe. The police agencies in these countries were the target markets. When most people see the APC9 the first time it appears to be familiar to them. It is not unlike when you first meet the close relative of a good friend, there is a family resemblance and one feels immediately comfortable. This is the same with the APC9. The stock is the same stock as B&T uses on the GL-06 Less Lethal Launcher which has been sold literally by the thousands all over the world outside the US. The optic is the well know and popular Aimpoint® Micro T-1 Red Dot sight. The barrel lug is the same one finds on the HK MP5 and the magazine is the same as B&T uses in their MP9 PDW. When one holds the weapon in the hand to test the trigger the pull one feels is the same as the M16. How many soldiers and policeman worldwide are intimate with this feeling? The polymer used in the APC9 is the same that B&T has used in the MP9 since 2003 with virtually no reported failures in the field. The APC9 is able to use MP9 magazines. White House Down All of the mercenaries who take over the White House take Brügger & Thomet APC9s from the armoury and use them throughout the film. John Cale takes one and uses it for much of the film. The APC-9s featured in the film feature a tan upper receiver fitted with EOTech sight, vertical grip, flashlight and silencer. de:APC-9 Category:Weapons